Do You Want Fries With That?
by Prairiefire
Summary: Someone is hungry and in the mood for some fast food. But will the crew of the local restaurant survive this encounter? I do not own the Predator franchise, nor most of the people in this story, Gia is mine.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Predator franchise, nor do I own a McDonald's (I just work in one); I only own Gia and the character of my Predator; I do not own any other person in this story as owning a person is considered slavery, and that is very bad.

**Do You Want Fries With That?**

**By Prairiefire**

The lonely figure perched himself on top of a gas station. This building was not his target. That privilege belonged to the food service building next door. At the current late hour the large Predator was hungery. It had been a long day hunting although there were not many worthy challenges found in the small city he had chosen to stalk. As he observed the building he noted that there were not many humans around. The only living heat signatures he detected belonged to the workers and they concentrated at the front of the building. His interest was in the rear. None of the humans interested him anyway. They were mostly adolescents and wouldn't be considered a challenge.

In the rear of the building he knew there would be meat. The smell emanating from the building confirmed undeniably that large quantities of meat were prepared there. Therefore, large quantities of meat had to be stored there. The cold rooms in the back made the logical choice for long term storage of such meat. He snorted in disgust. The flimsy door in the side of the building would give him easy access to the meat without being seen.

Silently the Predator crept down the side of the building he was on. Sticking to the shadows he approached the rear of the building he was aiming for. In a matter of seconds his wrist blades had sliced through the lock that prevented people from creeping directly into the store's freezer. The door swung outwards and blasted the Predator with cold air.

Growling in frustration the Predator regarded the small space he would have to fit through. The growling in his throat was immediately overshadowed by the growling in his stomach. Three days without anything to eat was enough to do that to the strongest of hunters. Once the Predator decided on a course of action to gain entry to the building he unhooked his plasma cannon that sat perched on his shoulder like a pirate's parrot. Gently, so as not to damage the gun he placed it on the floor of the freezer through the small, square doorway.

Once accomplished the Predator lifted one leg into the entry and brought his body through followed by his other leg. Now that he was in the building he could eat. He hadn't seen the humans approach this section of the building in his time observing it so he felt confident that he would be able to eat quickly and slip out before he was discovered. No hunter wanted to kill gangly adolescents, but to protect their secrecy, sometimes it had to be done.

"Hey, Gia. How 'bout you come back to the freezer with me?" asked Jiggers seductively. "I could show you around in there," he added, smirking at the pretty Drive-Thru girl.

"I've been in the freezer plenty of times before, I've seen everything, but if you have something new to show me I'm sure Jessica can handle it for a while," Gia replied coyly while leaning against Jiggers in an erotic way.

Both teens turned toward the back of the restaurant to share a short break.

Gallantly Jiggers opened the door of the freezer to admit Gia while bowing and ushering her in with his hand. Gia stepped past him and turned to await his arrival. Jiggers followed immediately behind her. Gia walked backwards toward the door to the next room of the freezer daring Jiggers to follow. Not wanting to let an opportunity like this get away Jiggers followed obediently.

Upon turning towards the room that held the restaurant's stock of French fries and meat patties Gia spotted a large pewter colored cylinder on the floor and the delivery door wide open.

Turning to Jiggers, Gia raised an eyebrow, "We're not supposed to have a delivery tonight." Gia spotted the large, reptilian creature approaching Jiggers from behind. Too late she shouted out a warning to him. The Predator's wrist blades plunged through the young man's back before he could turn around. Gia saw the gory tips of the silvered blades protrude through her once-to-be flame's chest as he looked numbly at her. The life faded from Jiggers eyes as the Predator pulled the two blades up his back, one on either side of his spine. With a deft twist of the wrist his spine and head fell free from the cumbersome body as it spilled the life sustaining blood from the horrific, gaping wound.

Gia finally found her voice and screamed her terror. Unfortunately for her, the solid construction of the freezer walls prevented anyone from hearing her blood curdling screech. She found herself in a predicament. There were two ways out of the freezer. One was the wide open delivery door, but it was too high off the floor and too small to make for an easy escape. The other was the door through to the restaurant. Too bad the Predator was standing between it and her.

Finally the Predator decided what to do with the petrified female in front of him. He could not risk being found. His ship was not scheduled back for several days and he didn't particularly want to spend that time running from the entire human defense force. When it came to the Hunt there was a fine line between bravery and honor and stupidity.

Luckily for him the girl was frozen to the spot (like several of the food items in the freezer). Quickly, before she could bolt past him or out the door he grabbed the bladed staff off his back. In a millisecond the staff had extended to its full length and the Predator fluidly struck the girl in chest. The girl stood suspended on her feet though life had left her body. With a wet snick the staff retracted to its previous, portable length. Limply the body fell to the ground in a growing pool of blood.

Disregarding the gore that surrounded it, the Predator walked back to the box that he had opened just before being interrupted. Grumbling to itself it continued to eat the mostly tasteless ground meat.

**½ hour later…**

"Jason, Jiggers and Gia still aren't back. Go get them," Mike whined from the kitchen.

Jason remained seated in the office counting over his deposit. After a moment he replied, "Go scare them in the freezer."

"No way! And I don't want to have to close the grill too. I've already done all the dishes."

"Hey Mike, I'll go with you," piped up Tyler. "I don't want to have to do everything myself too."

Sighing theatrically Mike rolled his eyes and said, "OK, let's go. I want to get out of here sometime tonight."

The two young men snuck to the freezer and opened the door as quietly as possible. Hearing rustling coming from the back room they tip-toed up to the door to surprise the two teenage lovers they knew were back there. Both boys jumped around the corner and yelled in unison "Gotcha!"

Neither were prepared to find a seven and a half foot tall muscle man squatting by a box of reg meat. Nor were they prepared for the instantaneous reaction of said muscle man. Before he could duck back out of the room Tyler's head rolled merrily under the shelves holding smaller boxes of product leaving a crimson trail of gore to mark its journey to its final resting place.

Mike turned before the blades mounted on the creature's wrist had even finished slicing through his friend's neck. His mind was a jumble of what had just happened. The foremost thought however was, _that was Jigger's head that that thing was holding_!

Mike sprinted for the door of the freezer without looking back. He hit the door just as he felt a large hand grasp his neck. The door flung open under the force of his hit and permitted his yelp of terror to be heard throughout the restaurant. He was suddenly hauled off his feet and back into the icy death chamber.

The Predator turned the small body around to face him. Bringing the boy up to eye level it began to apply pressure to its spine with its hand. Mike squirmed for a few moments hoping to find away out of the iron grip of the thing that killed three of its coworkers. He didn't particularly want to end up like them. The large Predator gave a snort and then crushed the delicate neck of the young worker.

Kyle watched horror struck as the door to the freezer swung shut on his little buddy and the monster that pulled him back into the freezer. There was no mistaking the pure terror on Mike's face when the Predator grabbed him.

Turning to Jason, who is still sitting in the office but now paying attention, Kyle said, "We have to go get him."

As the color drained from his face Jason turned from facing the hall that led to the freezer to face Kyle, "I'm am NOT going in there." In a panicked moment Jason grabbed his car keys and bolted for the security door all the while keeping an eye on the freezer door at the end of the hall. He hit the door without slowing down and hit the door locks on his remote key. The key was in the ignition of his car before he was even in the driver's seat. The engine gunned and the dark blue Tiburon sped out of the parking lot as Kyle stood there with his jaw on the floor.

"I don't think he'll be back tonight," quipped Jessica who had come up to stand behind Kyle.

"I have to go get them, God knows why, but I have too," Kyle stated through chattering teeth, fear plain on his face.

"Well, there is no way I'm letting you go alone," said Jessica as she picked up her weapon of choice, a broom.

"Yeah, that's going to help, if it doesn't kill the monster, at least it'll be clean," Kyle sarcastically replied.

"Nope, I just swept the fries out of that puddle of grease on the floor, if anything, it'll be greasy," retorted the feisty red-head.

"Fine, but I'm taking this," Kyle offered as he picked up a meat spatula that had been left on the grill. "Not only is it sharp," he said fingering the edge. "But it is fricken hot," he finished as he pulled his finger away from the edge of the usually innocuous utensil.

The last two people in the restaurant proceeded toward the freezer and cautiously opened the door. Kyle lead the way with his trusty spatula held in front of him with Jessica bringing up the rear with her broom held close to her chest. There were no indications of problems until they rounded the corner to go into the fry storage room. The bright, frozen red of their four coworker's blood provided a stark contrast to the dark grey that dominated the room.

At the sight of so much blood Jessica lost her nerve and dropped her broom. She spun on her heels and ran for the door trying to keep down the Quarter Pounder she had on her break. Kyle paused at the abrupt departure of his partner and continued to stare at the blood. He lifted his eyes off the red stained ground and saw four bodies hanging from the fans that kept the freezer frozen. As he looked at them he saw a body approaching him from behind the swaying bodies.

As the features of the large creature revealed themselves Kyle gawked for a moment before starting to state "You are one ugly mother…"

At that point the creature roared and charged at the brave grill boy. Kyle instinctively hurled the hot spatula at the creatures head.

Slowed by the cold and exhaustion the Predator was unable to dodge the sharp object sailing for its head. As the spatula finished spinning end over end it struck the forehead of the Predator with all the force a scare teenager could muster. The sharp edge of the metal spatula sunk into the Predator's skin and then continued on through its skull with the force it was thrown with. The entire length of the unlikely weapon sank into the brain case of the Predator up to its hilt. Luminescent green blood erupted from the wound and landed on the black handle providing an even more stark contrast from the red/grey that the room had become.

The forward momentum of the Predator stopped abruptly. It stood there as if it could not believe what had just happened. Without warning it fell backwards, its eyes rolled up in its head as if looking at the piece of metal and plastic embedded in its forehead. With a large exhale of cold air the Predator's life ended in a cold concrete room in the back of a popular fast food restaurant.

Kyle picked up the broom that Jessica had left behind him on the floor. Cautiously walking up to the Predator incase it wasn't completely dead he prodded it with the handle of the broom. Not getting any response he mused to himself, "Guess I am fast. Gotta work on the friendly though. He sure won't be a repeat customer."

Looking around at the opened and emptied boxes of beef patties he turned back to the dead body leaking glowing green ooze on the floor and taunted, "Sure you don't want fries with that?"


End file.
